Halloween Day
by Kujyou SasoDei-Qy
Summary: Sebelum malam Halloween. Semua Devil's dan Angel's dibebaskan dari tugasnya tapi dengan tuntutan harus memiliki pasangan sebelum menjelang malam Halloween tiba. Jika memiliki Pasangan, maka ia menaburkan permen seraya menaburkan kebahagiaan. Tapi, bagaimana dengan yang tidak punya pasangan? \(ˆˆ)/ Happy Halloween!


*+_ Hőllőwęn Đay _+*

.

Disclaimer: Chara © 岸本斉史

Story © RhynthmQy a.k.a Kujyou SasoDei-Pyo

Pair: Saso X Dei

.

COUTION: OOC | TYPO[S] | Aneh | Ide Pas-Pasan | One Shoooooot!#lebay | Alur kecepatan | Pokoknya **tidak** ada bagus bagusnya! | memusingkan | The End!

.

.

Summary: seminggu sebelum Halloween. Semua Devil's dan Angel's dibebaskan dari tugasnya tapi dengan tuntutan harus memiliki pasangan sebelum mala Halloween tiba. Jika memiliki Pasangan, maka ia menaburkan permen seraya menaburkan kebahagiaan. Tapi, bagaimana dengan yang tidak punya pasangan?

.

.

.

Seminggu sebelum Hollowen, semua Devil's dan Angel's dibebaskan dari tugasnya tapi dengan tuntutan harus memiliki pasangan (Bebas. Devil X Angel, dibolehkan. Cinta atau tidak yang penting punya pasangan) sebelum malam Hallowen tiba. Jika punya pasangan, mereka bisa merayakan dan menaburkan permen bersama sama, dan Kamichama memberikan perasaan cinta pada satu sama lain, lalu mereka akan saling mencintai walau sekejap setelah Hallowen berakhir perasaan itu akan hilang.

Namun jika tidak punya pasangan, dia akan di reinkarnasikan menjadi manusia. Gender bisa tetap dan berubah. Jika ia mencintai seseorang di bumi, dan orang yang disukai itu membalas perasaannya. Maka dengan itu sosoknya akan berubah menjadi semula sebagai Angel/Devil dan pergi meninggalkan bumi untuk kembali ke dunianya, tapi relakah kau meninggalkan orang kau sukai setelah sekian lama bersamanya?. Ini rumit.

Saat itu Deidara seorang Angel laki laki tak mendapat pasangan di hari Hallowen di tahun 2012. Maka, Dia di reinkarnasikan menjadi seorang gadis di bumi. Hidup bersama Ibu angkatnya, Kushina. Yang ternyata juga sama nasibnya dengannya. Kushina berwujud Devil (perempuan), dengan julukan Hebanero itulah yang membuatnya tak punya pasangan di hari Hallowen tahun 1999 lalu, kemudian ia di reinkarnasi dengan gender tetap. Sampai sekarang Kushina belum bisa kembali, karena di bumi pun ia tak mendapat pasangan.

Pada suatu hari Deidara bertemu seorang cowok yang lagi main basket dilapagan kosong. Ia menghampirinya lalu mereka pun saling kenal. Setelah sekian lama benih itu muncul, tapi Deidara sangat menyayangi Sasori. Ia tidak ingin meninggalkan Sasori. Jika ia menyatakan perasaannya dan terbalaskan, ia akan kembali ke wujud Angelnya. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk tidak bertemu Sasori lagi, dan berniat membuat Sasori membencinya bagaimana pun caranya. Begitulah, kau harus rela... meskipun itu menyakitkan.

Ketika itu. Deidara sampai menampar Sasori supaya pemuda Akasuna itu bisa membencinya. Tapi ia tak bisa bohong, saat ia menampar pipi babyface itu, iris Deep bluenya mengeluarkan liquid beninginya. Membuat Sasori yakin jika ini bukan kehendak Deidara yang sebenarnya, lebih tepatnya ini paksaan. Dari malam itu, Deidara tidak pernah menemui Sasori lagi, ia mengurung diri di rumah bersama ibunya.

Hari itu ada pertandingan basket, Sasori berharap Deidara untuk datang, tapi, nyatanya Deidara saja tak mau bertemu dengannya lagi. Di tengah bertanding Sasori tengah berancang ancang akan memasukan bola ke dalam ring jika satu angka ini mendapat score, itu dapat membuat tim mereka menang. Tiba tiba saja pandangannya tak sengaja menangkap bayangan gadis blondenya di pintu masuk tempat pertandingan. Seakan pertandingan tak penting, ia membuang bola nya begitu saja dan berlari kearah Deidara yang sudah pergi meninggalkan lokasi pertandingan.

Ketika di koridor, ia sempat bertemu dua temannya tapi ia tak menghiraukannya, ia tetap berusaha mengejar Deidara. Saat Deidara berhenti dari larinya otomatis Sasori juga menghentikan pengejarannya. Deidara menghapus jejak air matanya yang keluar dari DeepBlue indah ini, lalu berbalik dan memeluk Sasori, awalnya Sasori terkejut, namun akhirnya ia membalas pelukan Deidara yang sedang membenamkan wajah di dada bidang itu.

"...un, Maaf. Danna..."

"Sudahlah,'

Itulah yang dikatakan Deidara. Ya, ia tak bisa bohong, ia sangat mencintai Sasori. Tapi, perasaan cinta itu akan semakin menyakitkan ketika ia akan kembali dalam wujud Angel dan pergi meninggalkan Sasori, sosok pemuda yang ia sukai. Sanggupkah ia menjalani kenyataan yang perih ini? Setelah mencintai, kau harus pergi jauh dan takkan kembali padanya! Walau hanya untuk melihat senyumnya untuk yang ke terakhir.

'Sial!, perasaan suka ku kembali lagi, un'

Secara dari fisik Sasori memang terlihat seperti tidak ada perasaan, tapi sebenarnya... ia juga sudah menyukai Deidara tapi di pendam. Ketika Deidara menamparnya itu, ia ingin menyatakannya. Sedikit perlu basa basi, dan ia tak sempat mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai Deidara, tangan perempuan itu sudah melayangkan tamparannya. Lalu pergi meninggalkan Sasori tepat di koridor ini juga.

-Perasaan terbalaskan, Deidara. Kau akan segera kembali ke wujud mu. Dan meninggalkannya-

Tubuh Deidara perlahan bercahaya, lalu mundur beberapa langkah dari Sasori. Baby face itu terkagum melihatnya.

"Danna. Apa? Un. Apa kau... telah," Deidara hampir menangis, mengetahui Sasori membalas perasaannya. Meski ia belum mengungkapkannya! Ia pun mengerti, walau kita tak mengucapkan yang sesungguhnya dari mulut. Tapi Kamichama tahu! Bahwa jauh di hati ini kita mencintainya, di hatinya pun sama. Maka ia harus menerima kenyataan, mereka saling mencintai. Yang harusnya menjadi awal, tapi... ini justru akhir dari segalanya! Ia harus pergi... tepatnya sore menuju malam Hallowen di tahun 2013 sekarang.

Akhirnya air mata tak dapat ditahan lagi, ia menangis melihat kenyataan bahwa ia harus segera pergi, meninggalkan Sasori dan Ibu angkatnya, Kushina. Ia lebih memilih untuk dibenci Sasori tapi dapat selalu di sisi pemuda itu, daripada begini. Bahkan ia bersama pemuda Akasuna itu sudah tepat satu tahun ini.

Tapi apa boleh buat. Ini sudah terlanjur. Dengan berpejam ia berpasrah diri sembari mengingat ingat apa saja yang ia lakukan bersama dua orang berharganya itu. sesuatu yang terang menyilaukan kelopak mata Deidara, setelah iris Deep bluenya terbuka, sekaligus membulat saat mengetahui kalau Sasori itu juga adalah mahluk semacamnya. Sasori seorang Devil yang dingin. Yang di reinkarnasikan pada malam Hallowenn tahun 2009. Dan kembali menjadi wujud semula pada Hallowen tahun 2013. Deidara juga setahun menjadi manusia dan kembali ke wujud Angel. Ini berkat cinta.

Jika mereka di reinkrnasikan, umur mereka didunia akan tetap mengikuti umur saat di dunia mereka, dan tidak akan berubah. Seperti Sasori, saat menjadi Devil ia berumur 18th, dan di reinkarnasikan menjadi manusia tetap berumur 18th dan tidak pernah bertambah lagi, baby facenya juga tetap keren (awet muda kalau di bumi. Tapi kalau di dunia mereka usianya bertambah).

Dengan begitu mereka tidak akan meninggalkan satu sama lain. Tapi hati Deidara masih sedih mengingat Ibunya yang tak punya pasangan. Keduanya pun kembali ke dunia mereka, disambut baik oleh orang orang, baik Devil maupun Angel.

-Inilah hadiah atas keberhasilan kalian-

Dan atas keberhasilan itu, mereka adalah satu satunya pasangan yang diberikan Kamichama kekuatan cinta abadi. Ya, abadi. Untuk selama lama lama lama lamanya~. Tidak seperti yang lain hanya sekejap. Dan mereka jua lah pasangan pertama yang berhasil kembali ke wujud semula.

-Inilah hadiah atas cinta/perasaan tulus kalian-

Seorang bayi kecil bersurai Crimson sama seperti Sasori, dengan bola mata biru. Juga di dahinya terdapat tulisan kanji berlatin' 'AI' berarti cinta, berwujud bayi Angel laki laki. Kamichama memberikan mereka seorang buah hati yang berkriteria hampir sama dengan ayah dan ibunya. Walau mereka berpisah gerbang, cinta mereka kan abadi.

Deidara mengurusi buah hatinya dengan penuh perhatian dan kasih sayang. Mereka akan bertemu setahun sekali tepatnya pada saat Halloween tiba. Tapi, Kamichama memberikan keringanan, satu keluarga Akasuna itu dipindahkan kembali ke bumi atas permintaan mereka berdua juga. Lalu hidup sementara di sana selagi membesarkan Sazori (hingga berumur 17th/bisa bertambah usia), oh ya sekalian menjenguk nenek nya, Kushina. Si Hebanero Red.

Kehidupan indah pun seperti terulang kembali. Kini dengan wujud manusia ditambah sang buah hati, tidakkah itu cukup membahagiakan? Kebahagian yang bahkan tak bisa terukirkan, dan terangkai kata kata.

|| *+_ FIN _+* ||

Memusingkankan + GaJekan?

Happy Halloween! \(ˆˆ)/


End file.
